1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
For the enclosure of a typical electronic device, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a common problem during operation. Commonly, through holes are defined in the enclosure for aiding in heat dissipation, and though sizes and placement of the holes are chosen and arranged to help avoid EMI, problems from EMI still occur.